Total Drama Prime Time
Summary 20 contestants will face off in total drama prime time and there will be 4 teams. Teams are based off of pass performances. Rule Breakers,Rule Makers,Underdogs,And All stars. Our contestants are ,Heather,Alejandro ,Lightning,Camron Ezekiel,Duncan,Zoey,B,Eva,Gwen,Amy,Samey,Mike,Cody,Sierra,Jo,Sky,Scarlett,Scott,Dawn. Teams Merge: Lightning,Alejandro, Heather. Ezekiel, Mike, Sky, Zoey, Courtney, Dave. Elimination Order Cody 20th Place Gwen 19th Place Duncan 18th Place Jo 17th Place Episode One The other Day.. Contestants Must List The order of total drama island elimination order first three teams right are safe last team sends someone home. The Rule Breakers are done first followed by Rule Makers The All stars are done before the underdogs Cody dawn and b messed up and lost it for the underdogs. Elimination One Underdogs (1) Chris:Break the plate that has a contestants picture one it that you want to send home. Ezekiel:smashes Cody Dawn:smashes b B:smashes Cody Cody:smashes dawn Samey:smashes Cody Chris:Marshmallows go to Samey, Ezekiel,Dawn,The last marshmallow goes to.....B!Cody it's time to go bye bye.What will happen next time on Total Drama Prime Time?! Episode 2 Houston we have a problem Chris:Today's challenge is a marathon have to run for as long as you can without stopping first team that has all people fall in it will send someone home.The rule makers have all people fall after devious alejandro trips Eva the last person left. Elimination Two The Rule Makers (1) Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony smash the plate of the person with the picture that you want to send home Eva:Smashes Amy Amy:smashes Eva Scarlett:smashes Gwen Jo: Smashes Gwen Gwen : smashes Scarlett Chris : Marshmallows go to Jo,Amy,Eva And ......Scarlett!Bye Gwen Episode 3 Rv there yet? Chris: teams must finish a 100 piece puzzle then take an rv where the puzzle says to go . First team there picks who has to go to elimination. The Rule Makers win and chose to make the rule breakers send someone home. Elimination Three The Rule Breakers (1) Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony up in the loser confessional you will find a plate with your team's faces on it smash the plate that has the persons face you want to send home. Alejandro:Smashes Duncan Heather:smashes Duncan Lightning:Time for Duncan to go sha bye bye accidentally smashes himself. Scott:smashes Duncan Duncan : smashes lightning Chris :Marshmallows go to Alejandro,Heather, Scott,the last marshmallow goes to....... LIGHTNING bye Duncan. Episode Four Paintball Chris:For Today's challenge you must either find the McLean TEAM invincibility statue of a golden statue that will take one vote off of you. All stars win again ad underdogs are tied with rule makers so they each vote someone off Elimination 4 Rule Makers And Underdogs both (2) Underdogs vote off No one they found the McLean statue the rule makers vote off Scarlett. Chris:Heres a twist Whoever the Rule Makers voted off is now on the Underdogs TEAM.But someone must go home so whoever had the second most votes was Jo. Pushes jo of the mountain. Amy:*finds the invincibility statue*Oh YES!